Azathoth (OC)
' MyStyle(Infinity).jpg|New Design MyStyle(Non).jpg|With Scars MyStyle.jpg|Devious/Playful MyStyle(1).jpg|Confused/Unsure MyStyle(2).jpg|Neutral/Happy MyStyle(3).jpg|Cute/Adorable MyStyle(4).jpg|Sad/Submissive MyStyle(5).jpg|Angry/Dominant MyStyle(6).jpg|Um../Neko... MyStyle(20).jpg|"This Armour.. It's Not even Heavy! I could Get Used to This." ' Azathoth Is a OC of ArachnoGia And Is a Main Antagonist. She appears In the Wattpad Story: 'At the Arrow's Edge' Fanon Ideas So Far... Possible Opponents * Persephone * Era Fraw * Majin Buu * Enrico Pucci Description In The Days before Days and The Time Before time, The Lovecraftian Blind God Azathoth Created the Universe In a Single Sleep, There He/She Would Dream a World of Democracy and Anarchy, Where she'd Dream this Universe and Until then, He/She was Trapped in It's own Dream. As Time Passed He/She lost Her Sense of Sanity and Waited to Wake up in a Never-ending Dream making Him/Her become Delirious and Insane there She waited... * Full Name: Azathoth, The Blind Idiot God * Nicknames: The One With No Gender, The Idiot, The Blind * Classification: Blind, Idiot Goddess of Chaos * Size: Retracted * Weight: Retracted * Diet: Retracted * DC & Durability: Unknown * Has Hinted to Be Into the Female Species. * Always seems to Drool because she Always has her Mouth Open. New Age Now That She Draws Rest Once More Azathoth Returns with a Blind and Murderous Intent, She Didn't care If this Reality-Plane Had to be Destroyed, She wanted Revenge, More than that she wanted Vengeance, Murdering anything That Went in her Path, All She wanted... Was that Face of Fear in Connor's Eyes. * Full Name: Azathoth, The Blind Wrathful God * Nicknames: The One with a Vengeance, The Blind. * Classification: Enraged, Idiot God of Chaos * Size: Unknown * Diet: Unknown * DC & Durability: Unknown * Seems to Be Fully Classified as Female. * Seems to lost all of her sanity Abilities Dimensional Bending Inside of Azathoth's Stomach (Wherever that Is..) Is a Literal Portable Black-Hole where She Can Manipulate It For Different Kinds of Projectile and Melee Attacks. * Dimensional Projectiles - Azathoth Can Use Her Black Hole to Create Dimensional Attacks This Inflict Different Kinds Of Effects on the Opponent. ** 1-Dimension - Azathoth Throws a One Line Projectile at Her Opponent Making the Opponent Break down into a Line (Basically a 1-Dimension) If she Uses this On a Human it Destroys their Entire Body, Killing them. ** 2-Dimension - Azathoth Throws a Projectile That Crushes Her Opponent into a 2-Dimension Flat inflicting Massive Damage and Can Be Killed by being Simply Torn apart ** 3-Dimension - Azathoth Throws a 3-Dimensional Projectile at their opponent, making them Harden and go Block and Can Be Killed by Being Smashed by a Hard Entity. ** 4-Dimension - Azathoth Throws a 4 Dimensional State The Opponent's Body Can't take the Pressure and Breaks Down ** 5 Dimensional - Azathoth Creates a Large Projectile on the Ground causing it To Turn Into a 5-D State anyone Who Goes near this Field will Get Knocked Back and If they Force their Way in they Will Break Down due to Pressure. ** 10-Dimensional - Azathoth Creates another Field this Time but Instead Of Knocking Back on Opponent it has a Mild Sucking Range making whoever Falls in Disintegrate due to the Pressure and Break-Down, Basically She Creates a Mini-Black Hole ** 100-Dimensional - Azathoth Busts out One of Her Most Powerful Tricks the 100-Dimension Which She Creates Bigger Black-Hole that Sucks in Anything and has a Large Sucking Range letting anything in there To Quantum Break-Down ** ∞-Dimensional - In Her Full-Power She Get's a Massive Power-Boost and Speed-Boost and With Enough Power; Can Create a Literal Dimensional-Black-Hole that Isn't Stopped could Eat the Entire Planet and Warps Everyone and Thing to Her Dimension This Attack almost Ended the Original At the Arrow's Edge Time-Line. True-Form Though Azathoth Always Chooses a Different Form to Be In She Breaks-Down and Turns into her 'True' Form; The Devastating Lord of Life and Destruction. With this She Can Warp to Her Infinite Dimension and Bust it out and the Results are Retracted. * Tentacles - She Has these on Her Back in Her Base Form and Can Be Extended to Ensnare her Victims or Use them as Melee Weapons, They can also Morph their Shape into Wings. * Claws - She Can Cut through Most things with Her Claws allowing Deadly Attacks. * Body Morphing - Her Body is always Changing, But her Gender does Not (Yes Azathoth's Female) She Can Morph Her Body into Mouths, Tentacles and So-Forth Physical Skill Azathoth Has Immense Skill That She Uses In Combat That Trumps the Super-Human's of her World. * Enhanced Strength - Azathoth Has Been Known To Lift Massive Portions of Castles and Cliffs with Ease that Weigh 27-32 Tonnes and It's Even stated at Her Final Form that It's Higher. * Enhanced Speed - Azathoth has Been Shown to Move at FTS+ Speeds Moving So Fast People think She's Teleporting. * Enhanced Durability - Azathoth Has Shown to Shake Off Gun Wounds, Being Sliced In Half, Stabbed in the Neck and Stabbed by Rocks and Has Been shown to Come off Relatively Fine. * Enhanced Healing - Azathoth Has Been Shown to Have a Healing Factor when She Has Been Shown to Be Killed By Fatal-Attacks. * Enhanced Stamina - Azathoth Has Been Shown to Have Near Limitless Stamina to the Point of Outmatching her Opponent. New Skills Azathoth Now Has New Abilities, Seeing as Her Black-Hole Stomach had now been Unstable from Damage, She now had Learned How Use Matter attacks by Manipulating a Fraction of her Black-Hole with ease. * ''Anti-Matter - ''Azathoth Manipulates this Attack for Dangerous Blows for Projectile and Melee attacks one Projectile Throw and She was Able to Decimate an Entire Forest of Matter to nothing, But a Crater. (It was Only using 15% Of Her Power.) Or Even Destroyed a Castle with a Well Placed strike. * ''Dark-Matter - ''Azathoth uses This to Destroy all Space around her This Is Usually a Short-Range Projectile that Destroys and Implodes all Space around that Specific area, She Used this to Make a Large hole in the Ocean. * ''Light-Matter - ''Azathoth Destroys all Time Around her It Is basically the Same asset like the Dark-Matter, But Instead freezes anything in that Plane in time. Feats & Strengths * She Dreamed the Universe when She Was Asleep. * Killed Armies of Soldiers and Assassins. * Neared Full Power at the End of 'At The Arrows Edge' * Can Screech So Loud she Can Tear the Fabric of Reality and Even her Opponents. * Shaken Off Multiple Fatal Attacks from the Likes of Connor, Cyris and Rinny. * Her ∞-Dimensional Black-Hole nearly Destroyed the Earth and 100-Dimensional Destroyed a Large-Body of Water. * Placed as One of the Most Deadliest and Powerful. * Can Eat a Human Whole (This Was Bootsy) or Even Larger Entities to Gain Power. * Has Lifted A Large-Castle and Moved at Faster than Sound Speeds. New Age * Destroyed Cities in Her Wrath. * Roared so Hard She Shot an Anti-Matter beam Into the Moon Causing it to be a Forever Crescent moon. * Destroyed Part of the Ocean with Her Dark-Matter Bomb (Around 11% Of the Ocean). * Lifts Castles and Large Structures with Relative Ease. * Once Froze an Entire Town. * Destroyed the Whole of the Moon whilst fighting Nyarlathotep. * Took hits from Connor, Rinny and Cyris Powered-Up all at once. Faults & Weaknesses * Was Ultimately Killed by Connor Gold by Being Slashed through the Head and with That the Time-Line was Reset And Azathoth Never Existed, Leaving a World without a God. * Created the Universe in Sacrifice for her Sanity and Mind, Ultimately Making her Insane. * Toys with Her Opponents. * Is Blind and Usually Misses her Target with her Dimensional Strikes and Has a Low IQ. * Can Be Killed by Weapons that were Meant to Kill Gods. * Cannot Control her Final Form, Making her Ruthless * Took time for her to Reach Full Power. New Age * Her Matter Attacks leave her Open for a Few Seconds. * Never Achieved her Final Form in this Saga. * Losses a Lot of Blood In fight. * Goes into a Fit of Rage if too wounded. * Killed once again by Connor Gold. Category:ArachnoGia Category:Original Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Monster Category:Antagonists Category:'At the Arrow's Edge' Combatants